Miscommunication
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: He didn't know why it happen or when but somehow Austria, to his dismay, has fallen for Prussia. On one of Prussia's random, unannounced, visits Austria accidentally tells Prussia he doesn't like or want to have him around. What happens when Prussia listens and stops coming to see Austria all together? How will Austria react? PruAus fic with a little hint of GerIta.


He didn't quite know what was going on or when it had happened, but all he knew was it just did. Yet it still left him thinking: when? When had the way Prussia had always barged into his house, unannounced he might add, stopped being so annoying? Since had had he started looking forward to those visits instead of dreading them? When had they way Prussia walked around proclaiming how "awesome" he was started to be endearing to him instead of just egotistical? Since when had he stopped wanting to fight with Prussia and just be nice to him? When had he started to care? Austria sat at his piano and paled when the realization dawned on him. No…he couldn't be there was no way! _Am I falling for Prussia? …Why him of all people? _Austria shook his head, he didn't remember when this had all started, but somehow he knew he couldn't stop it.

"Specs~!" The front door banged open and the albino nation's voice echoed in the entryway.

Austria wanted to scoff, but he couldn't do it, instead his heart started pounding like he'd been running. _When had I started reacting like this around him? This can't be good. I can't let him know. _

"Ah! There you are, I should have expected you to be in the music room! The awesomeness has come to pay you a visit and spice up your boring little life." The French doors of the music room burst open as Prussia strode in. "Yo, you got any food? All we have is the boring crap West buys."

"Of course." The brunette stated simply, "what ever is in the kitchen."

"Beer?"

"Yes, it is in the refrigerator."

"Okay then…" Prussia walked into the kitchen, a little put off by the other Germanic nation's behavior. Austria had yet to yell at him for barging in or for taking his food. The albino shrugged it off and busied himself making a sandwich, trying to make a lot of noise as he did so. It was no fun when Austria didn't put at least a little fight.

"Prussia! If you make a mess in there, you better clean it up!"

_Ah, there he is. _Prussia finished up and grabbed a beer on his way back to the music room. He smirked a little as he hopped up on top of the piano with his meal.

"Prussia," Austria warned, looking up from his sheet music. "Don't you even _think_ about getting a single crumb on my piano."

"Hey Roddy?"

"Don't call me that"

"What's up with you today? You never space out like this."

"Am I not allowed to have an off day?"

Well, no, but you didn't even yell at me for coming over with out notice or for taking your food. Plus, your hate beer, so why would you keep a stock of my favorite brand?" Prussia smirked again, leering at Austria.

"I know there is no getting rid of you, so I thought it would just be easier to keep a stock so I don't always have to go out and buy some." Austria stated, trying to hide his lie.

"Maybe, just maybe, Little Master, you actually want to awesome me to come around…"

"No. There's no way that could be true." The brunette huffed, trying to ignore Prussia as he continued to leer at him. "Now, would you get off my piano already, before you destroy it?"

The albino held his hands up in surrender and did what he was told, settling himself on the loveseat instead. "Fine, fine, but I think you are in denial, Roddy."

"Please don't call me that, and I don't really have the time to entertain you today. I'm busy."

"You're always busy when I come over!"

"Maybe there's a correlation there." Austria mumbled under his breath.

"Do you really not want me around that much?"

"That's right. I don't want you around." _No, wait. That's not what I wanted to say…_

"I knew I annoyed you, but I didn't think you really wanted me gone that badly. Fine then. Maybe I won't grace you with my presence for a while, but don't be surprised if you miss me." Prussia quickly finished his sandwich, grabbed his beer and stormed out, leaving a very shocked Austria behind. He never expected Prussia to get so offended by a simple comment. He normally never cared how much Austria insulted him or even took him seriously for that manner.

* * *

The brunette paced the wide music room, none of this happened like he thought it would. He expected Prussia to come back after a week, but no, it had been a two months and 12 days since he had seen the albino. Not that Austria was counting or anything… He should have bee rejoicing and enjoying in his peace and quiet, but he was…he was lonely. What had happened? He knew it now and there was no denying it. To his dismay, he really had fallen for the Prussia. This pain, this ache he felt in his heart, wasn't the normal loneliness that comes with missing someone. No. It was heartbreak. Austria had felt heartbreak many times when each of his marriages had failed. Even when he didn't want them, he always managed to grow to have at least some feelings toward the other nation, and each time his heart was ripped out. That was one of the downsides to be a musician. Artists as well as musicians tended to feel things with all their heart and it was detrimental to the person when those feeling were ripped away. As familiar as he was with heartbreak it had taken him nearly two months to realize that was what he had been feeling.

_ Verdammt! That Prussian! He was right after all…I miss him. Way too much. _Austria groaned and stopped mid-pace, dashing into the entry hall to grab his coat. He couldn't take this anymore. As much as his pride usually kept him from publicly admitting he was wrong, let alone apologizing, he knew it had to be done. He was finished standing by, this time he just had to reach out and take what he wanted. In the worse case scenario, Prussia would never speak to him again and as much as he would hate to bear that, there was always the best-case scenario. What if Prussia felt the same way? They could be together and oh, how Austria wanted that, more than he would ever care to admit. The brunette huffed and rolled his eyes, as annoying as Prussia was when he was here, it was just as annoying as he when he wasn't. It was always his fault. In the past two and a half months Austria couldn't concentrate on his work or his country duties, and he'd been hardly eating or sleeping.

That's how he found himself standing on Germany's doorstep, hesitating, yet again. _Is this really what I want? Do I really want to suffer this pain if he rejects me? _

"Ne, ne, Luddy, Big Brother Austria is still just standing out there. Maybe we should do something? Do you think he's here to see Big Brother Prussia? I hope they stop fighting." North Italy peered out the window from his spot on the couch before looking up at Germany.

Germany nodded curtly as Italy climbed out of his lap and got up to answer the door. "Hey Austria. What brings you here?"

Austria jumped a little, surprised by Germany and Italy's sudden presence. "Oh, so you saw me out here. Well I was looking for Prussia, we had a fight and I need to apologize…"

"Ja. Feliciano saw you out here. Bruder is in his room." Germany responded.

"Big Brother! I'm happy you're here. Big Brother Prussia has been upset since the two of you fought even if he won't show it. Although he claims to be awesome, it's always been hard for him because he doesn't have many friends since he's no longer the powerful nation he once was." Italy smiled, stepping out from behind Germany.

Austria nodded and followed them in, _wow, he's really grown up to be a smart young man. _"Thank you, Germany, Italy." He replied, bowing slightly, before making his way downstairs to Prussia's room. The brunette ran a nervous hand through his hair before knocking on the door.

"Ja. What do you want?" Prussia barked through the closed door.

"Prussia, It's Austria, I need to talk you."

The door suddenly swung open, "Well, well, Roddy…I knew you'd miss me. Come in then."

Austria quietly followed Prussia into the small room, and sat gracefully on the desk chair. "I haven't seen you around lately."

"Well, you did tell me you didn't want me around." Prussia stated, laying out on his bed, his clever crimson eyes connecting with Austria's worried violet ones.

"I never expected you to take me seriously. You've never listened to me before."

"If you don't want my awesome around I have others that'll appreciate it. There's only so much a guy can take Roddy, after while I'd had enough of you telling me to go away."

"I suppose you're right. I should have been more clear with what I wanted."

"Does that mean you actually want me around?" The confusion in his red eyes quickly morphed to hope.

"Of course I do! If I really didn't want you around I wouldn't have let you even get close to in the first place." The brunette finally admitted.

Prussia grinned, "I knew you couldn't resist my awesomeness, I'll remember not to listen when you tell me to go away. Who know all this time that you were just playing hard to get?"

"There's something else. Prussia, I don't really know how you'll take this so I'll just say it. I do not know how hide it anymore."

"Just spit it out already Specs."

"I believe I've fallen for you, Prussia."

The albino grinned, "Took you long enough."

The brunette's amethyst eyes widened in confusion and surprise, "Wh-what? You knew how I felt?"

"Not exactly but I knew you'd fall for my awesomeness some day. Why do you think I was always over at your place? Why do you think I'm always teasing you?" Prussia got off his bed and walked over to where Austria was sitting, placing his hands on the desk behind Austria. He smirked as he leaned over him, pinning Austria between the desk and himself.

The brunette blushed at their sudden closeness, but his heart purred with excitement. "Wait…that was your way of flirting with me? Y-you like me too?"

"No. I'm way past that. I'm in love with you, Roddy-kins. For a smart guy, you can be really dense when it comes to yourself."  
"I am not dense! If anyone is dense here it's you."

Prussia chuckled and placed a surprisingly gentle hand on Austria's face. "Roddy-babe, I told you I'm in love with you and all you heard was that I called you dense?"

"I—uh—maybe." Austria responded, a little flustered from the sudden confession.

The albino smiled and slid on chair so he was straddling the brunette's lap, facing him. "You're completely ridiculous, Roddy. Fine, I tell you again without the insult. I'm in love with you, Roderich."

"Ow, you're heavy! Get off me Prussia." He shoved at Prussia's chest, effectively knocking him off the chair, but what he didn't expect was for the albino to grab onto and take him down with him. The brunette yelped in surprised as he fell down on top of Prussia.

"Ow…geez, Roddy, be care—" He stopped midsentence as he saw how Austria was now straddling him and grinned. "Never mind. I don't mind this, you look sexy when you're on top of me like this."

"Prussia! Stop, I'm embarrassed enough by all of this. I never expected you to like me back, let alone be in love with me! Now I don't know how to react." Austria blushed a little and turned his head away, trying to move.

The albino placed his hands on younger nation to stop him. "That's so cute Roddy, libeling. How do you want to react Roddy? I bet you've had fantasies about us, huh? What do you want?"

The brunette turned back to face Prussia, staring directly into his honest ruby eyes. "I want you to just stop talking and kiss me already. Then I want you to come home with m—" Prussia grinned and cut Austria off with a soft yet passionate kiss. Austria melted into the kiss, finally letting himself go, surprising the albino when his tongue grazed his lower lip. Prussia eagerly parted his lips and met the brunette's warm tongue with his own. Both of them moaned in contentment as they fought the most passionate battle they had ever took part in, but this time they were on the same side working toward the same goal.

Prussia pulled back for a much-needed breath and grinned up at Austria, "You wanna take me home, huh? We just got together, don't you think that's a little sudden?"

Austria rolled his eyes and smacked the albino's head teasingly, "Prussia! No, stop being so vulgar. I mean…I want that eventually, but I just thought since you are always at my place anyways you could just move in. I bet Germany and Italy would appreciate the privacy."

"Hmmm…okay. On one condition."

"I never said this deal with negotiable."

Prussia grinned, "Have I ever told you how much I like your snarky side? Well my condition is a simple one, Roddy…well I guess it's two. One, I can call you all the silly nicknames as I want. Two, call me Gilbert now that we're going out, or you can call me The Awesomeness or even Awesome Master."

Austria placed his hands on either side of the albino's head, looking him straight in the eye. "You may call me all the nicknames you want at home, but you must address me as Roderich or Austria when we are in public. As for your second condition, I will call you Gilbert, but neither of the other two."

"You can never just accept a deal can you? Always gotta change it so it works your way. I don't know if I wanna take that deal…I want the right to call you any name in public."

"Never. I'll tell you what I'll use the other two names in the bedroom…"

"Hmm…Deal."

"Only if you top though."

"No way! The awesome me always tops."

"We'll see. You know how I like to be in control."

"I do, but no, it's not a we'll see. I want out of the deal. I—" Austria cut Prussia off with a quick kiss and stood up.

"Too late it's sealed with a kiss, Gilbert."

"What? You kissed me!"

"But you kissed back, mein lieber." Austria grinned and started to walk out.

"Mein Gott, Roddy, you got me. Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. Our deals on, so you are welcome to come join me."

Prussia shook his head and smiled, "You're lucky you're hot, liebe and that I can't resist you."

"I thought you were going to say that I was lucky that I captured your awesomeness or whatever."

The albino laughed, "Well that was implied. Not many people get my awesomeness all to themselves like you, babe."

"You better be all mine. I'm not very good at sharing."

"Neither am I. I'm all yours, liebling."

"I'll see you at home later." Austria waved and smiled to himself as he went back upstairs.

"Ve, Big Brother! How did it go? You were down there awhile. Please tell me you weren't fighting with him still." Italy rushed up to Austria as he came up the stairs.

"It went well. No, we aren't still fighting. He's actually coming over later." The older nation replied with a smile.

"You love him don't you, Austria?"

"What?! Is it that obvious…?" He blushed.

"No, but look on your face, ve, it's how I always look after I come back from a date with Luddy. He loves you too doesn't he?"

"Of course he does." Germany stated matter-of-factly.

Austria looked over at the blond Germanic nation, "You knew?"

"Ja. Even before he told me, he never shuts up about you."

The brunette blushed, looking at the couple before him. "Well I-I'm going home now." He blushed and ran off back home.

* * *

The brunette smiled as he sat at his piano, finally able to play again, the notes of his new composition flying on to the page. His heart rate spiked and his eyes flew open as he heard the front door bang open.

"Roddy-kins, I'm home!" The white-haired male called as he rushed into the piano room.

"Yes you are. I've got something for you." Austria reached into his pants pocket and pressed something small, silver, and smooth into Prussia's hand.

The albino smiled and felt the jagged edge against his palm. "Aw, Little Master, my own key! You really do love me!"

"I haven't said that yet, but now you don't have to break in anymore."

"Don't worry I'll get you to tell me you love me."

"We'll see." Austria smiled and patted the bench beside him, "come here."

The elder smiled and sat down next to him, "You know, half the times I came over to see you, was just because I wanted to listen to you—wait…" Prussia's eyes moved to the top of the sheet music where the letters G-I-L-B-E-R-T were written in fancy calligraphy. "Is this song named after me?"

Austria nodded and placed his hands on the ivory keys and started to play. The melody started off kind of soft, sweet and almost timid. Then the middle part started to escalate into a louder and fiercer theme before the melody went softer again, but this time seemed more joyful than the first part. Prussia listened to the whole song in silence and his crimson eyes, shinning with adoration, stayed focused on the brunette the whole time. "Did you like it? The first part was supposed to be when we first met and I was shy. Then the middle part was about all the times we fought and then the ending was where I realized I was falling in love with you, including my happiness in how I felt when you said you felt the same."

Prussia nodded eagerly, "It was amazing, Roddy, and I understood all the parts as you described them. I am awesome after all. Wait! Roddy! You said love…you said you were falling in love with me!"

"Seems like you caught that mein lieber, I'm really glad you liked the piece."

"It's my favorite of everything you've created."

"Because it's about you?"

"Well no, uh, a little, but I really think it's a really good piece! You should play it at your next concert."

"You really think it's that good?" Instead of responding, Prussia eagerly kissed Austria.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the couple had started living together and Austria had to admit he really loved having someone sleeping by his side again. He was really glad that it was Prussia who held him as he slept. The brunette stretched and rolled over, his hand feeling for the familiar form that was always there. He groaned as he found the space cold and empty. _It's still early…where is he? _

"Roddy-liebe! Wake up."

Austria sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Gil, it's my day to sleep in, what is it?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"This better be good."

"It will be awesome."

"Should have seen that one coming."

"Roddy, shush! You have to listen for this surprise to be worth it." Prussia grinned and pulled some papers and his flute out from behind his back. He laid the papers out on the bed and started playing.

The brunette gasped as he immediately recognized the melody, _He learned how to play "Gilbert" on his flute? That's so sweet…so that's why he's been hidden in the basement a lot lately. _He listened intently and gasped as the melody changed into Prussia's version of the song. Austria closed his eyes and saw their love story played from the albino's point of view. He saw Prussia and his confidence when they met, then the anger and aggression of their fights, and then the high note where everything changed. He chuckled a little as he saw Prussia's way of getting his attention and flirting with him and then falling in love. Finally he listened as the melody played the joy Prussia felt when Austria confessed to him. He opened his eyes as the song ended. "Gilbert…that was…I…"

"Was there even a sentence in there?" Prussia grinned and climbed into bed next him. "I finally made you speechless. I am awesome!"

Austria snuggled up to Prussia, laying his head on his chest. "You're ruining the moment. I knew you played flute, but I didn't know you were that good. I can't believe you converted that whole piece from piano to flute and then wrote me a response. I…I think I love you."

"Well I am awesome after all. I love you too, Roddy." Prussia ran a hand over Austria's face gently before cupping his chin and tilting his face so their lips would meet. Austria grinned into the kiss and he kissed back just as gently. He couldn't believe that this annoying idiot of a nation, would be the one who would truly understand him like no one had before.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey all, I know it's been a while since I've posted anything on here, I just haven't been in the mood to write lately. (Meaning since like November...ouch. I don't know it feels like a longer time.) I found this half finished fic in an old notebook of mine and decided to finish it. I posted this on my tumblr blog as well. I sometimes post short stuff on there I don't want to post here.**_ .com _**Anyway, I hope you like this and feel free to review to tell me what you think. **_

_**~Hope Out! **_


End file.
